


Crazy Harpy.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, dark humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Lucius always thought Bellatrix unstable but now she's nothing short of insane.. though Narcissa doesn't agree.





	Crazy Harpy.

"Have you ever considered that maybe, this world doesn't revolve around you and your problems?" Lucius spoke with distaste as he watched the dark witch clearly on the verge of some sort of emotional breakdown. She'd been pacing for hours, biting at her nails so much she'd made a few bleed, breathing so erratically it was a wonder she hadn't passed out yet and only now after an entire night of this behaviour had exhaustion made her sink to the floor of the bedroom.

“Of course it does, hasn’t anyone ever told you I’m the fucking Queen?” Bellatrix said with a low shaky cackle. She was hovering on the edge of a complete mental blow out and one slight push was all it would take to push her over. 

“You’re bloody insane is what you are.” Lucius shot back with a shake of his head, earning him a dark look from his wife. 

“Don’t call her that, Lucius, she is not insane and I don’t like you saying that to her.” Narcissa hissed in warning, crossing the room to her quivering sister and treating her as if she were a two year old child, even going to the point of kneeling on the floor next to the older witch who was sitting there practically rocking back and forth. 

“What did he say?” Bellatrix asked the blonde as she let Narcissa fuss over her, clearly enjoying the attention and leaning into the other witches body. 

“Nothing, darling, he said nothing.” Narcissa spoke softly, brushing the wild curls from her sisters face tenderly. “He’s just being a sod.” 

Lucius turned and stalked away muttering the words ‘crazy harpy’ under his breath. Bellatrix had always been unstable but since her “release” from Azkaban a month ago she was completely fucking bonkers! How anyone could survive that place was beyond him and he had to admire Bellatrix’s resolve but she was still a crazy harpy. Simple as that.


End file.
